


Mirror Twins

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: When Greg found out Mycroft had an identical twin, he was hardly going to say no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this yesterday and I'm posting it the night before The Final Problem airs. I have no clue what happens tomorrow. I'm just theorizing that there's a fourth Holmes sibling and it's Mycroft's evil twin. So, this happened.

Greg looked between the two, a grin growing on his face. “You have an identical twin brother?”

Mycroft sighed. “Yes. This is Sherrinford.”

Sherrinford made his way over and ran his hand up Greg’s arm. “Oh, you always did have good taste.”

Mycroft moved to his other side. “He is mine, brother.”Greg shivered as Mycroft put a hand on the small of his back. 

“There’s enough to share, isn’t there?” asked Sherrinford.

Mycroft and Sherrinford shared a look that was unreadable to Greg. Mycroft leaned into his ear. “You want this?”

“God, yes, Mycroft.”

Mycroft crowded him against the wall, kissing him deeply, claiming him, leaving bruises on his shoulders. 

Sherrinford chuckled. “Never did like sharing your toys.”

“Gregory is far more than a plaything,” growled Mycroft.

Sherrinford leaned over and put his hand on Greg’s cheek, forcing him to turn his head and look at him. He leaned in and kissed him slowly, firing Mycroft’s jealousy, as Greg could feel Mycroft’s grip tightening. Sherrinford slipped his tongue into Greg’s mouth, drawing out a moan.

“Delicious,” said Sherrinford softly as he pulled away, wicked glint in his eyes. Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg’s throat.

Somehow Greg found his voice. “You… You really okay with this, My?”

Mycroft nodded and leaned up to nibble his ear.

“My. Oh, that’s adorable,” said Sherrinford. “And believe me, my brother delights in watching. Not the first time we’ve…. shared an experience.”

Greg looked wide eyed at Mycroft.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at Sherrinford, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder. Sherrinford leaned in to give him a kiss. Greg caught his breath as Sherrinford pulled Mycroft off and pushed him up against the wall. It was an amazing sight, to see Mycroft surrender with a shudder. Sherrinford pressed up against Mycroft, rolling his hips, pinning his brother’s hands next to his head, Mycroft’s legs subconsciously spreading, just a bit.

Sherrinford pulled back, licking his lips. Mycroft looked dazed. Sherrinford smiled at Greg. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you.” He cupped the back of Greg’s neck and kissed him with slow passion. “I’m assuming there’s a bedroom somewhere around here?”

Greg nodded, adjusting himself, achingly hard. “This way,” he said, taking Mycroft’s hand and tugging him along, hearing Sherrinford walking close behind them.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Sherrinford wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist. Greg could feel his erection against his arse and was suddenly very aware that though they might be identical twins, Sherrinford was bigger.

Mycroft perched on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap as if he were watching nothing more exciting than a meeting. But his eyes were blown dark, betraying his desire.

“That’s right,” murmured Sherrinford, peeling off Greg’s shirt and running his hands down bare skin. “Enjoy the view.”

Greg wondered which of them he was speaking to, but then Sherrinford’s fingers were on his flies and every thought went out of Greg’s head at the heat of his hands.

Sherrinford chuckled darkly and bit Greg’s collarbone, pushing his jeans off his hips. “No touching yourself,” he ordered, pushing Greg forward and down to his knees in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft undid his trousers and freed his cock. Greg clasped his hands behind his back. Sherrinford grasped Greg’s hair and pushed him onto Mycroft’s cock.

Greg nearly choked as he was forced down. “Sherrinford,” murmured Mycroft, a quiet warning.

Sherrinford let up with some reluctance. Greg continued to bob his head, feeling Mycroft start to relax underneath him. The warm familiarity of Mycroft’s cock grounded him, even as Sherrinford spread his arse cheeks.

There was the sound of a bottle opening. Greg could only moan as the liquid dribbled on his skin. He knew that if he gave the signal, Mycroft would stop everything, but that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Sherrinford roughly pressed two fingers in him. Greg groaned. 

Mycroft’s breath grew harsh and Sherrinford tsked. “Close already? You really should do this more often.”

“Gregory is quite enough for me,” said Mycroft, running a comforting hand through Greg’s hair. He tugged Greg’s head back and leaned down to kiss him.

“Mm, up on the bed, both of you,” said Sherrinford, pulling his fingers out.

Mycroft helped Greg up into the middle of the bed. Smiling up at him, Greg wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a stroke. Sherrinford picked up his other hand and put it on his own cock. Greg lay back and stroked both of them, looking from one to the other.

Sherrinford undressed himself, then moved on top of Greg. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he told Mycroft, kissing Greg and stealing his breath.

Mycroft stood and Greg could hear him undressing, though Sherrinford blocked his view. The bed dipped as Mycroft sat back down again, running a hand through Greg’s hair.

“Do I have to tie you down, brother mine?” asked Sherrinford.

“I can touch,” said Mycroft.

Sherrinford nipped Greg’s lower lip. “Perhaps. But I can take.” He pushed Greg’s knees farther apart and Greg could feel the head of his cock, just teasing.

Holding Greg’s chin, Sherrinford made sure he was watching as he pushed inside. Greg groaned, Mycroft’s hand stilling.

“Mm, I can feel what you see in him,” smirked Sherrinford, kissing Greg deeply, thrusting harder, deeper.

Despite all the similarities, Greg was quite aware it wasn’t Mycroft on and in him. He moaned his pleasure, reaching up to take Mycroft’s hand.

“You like this too,” murmured Sherrinford. “Like being used. Displayed. Claimed.”

“He is not yours to keep,” interrupted Mycroft, squeezing Greg’s hand.

“So you’ve said,” purred Sherrinford, taking Greg steadily for a moment before pulling out. He sat back and turned Greg to face Mycroft before tugging him into his lap. “Ride me.”

Despite himself, Greg blushed a bit as he slid back down on Sherrinford’s cock. He met Mycroft’s eyes, gasping as Sherrinford wrapped a hand around him.

Mycroft took his own cock in hand, following Greg’s movements, clearly close to the edge.

“Go on, Mycroft. Come,” said Sherrinford, almost sounding bored, though there was heat behind his tone.

Greg gave a little nod and Mycroft’s eyes slid shut as he came, panting, warm come splashing his stomach.

“Good,” growled Sherrinford. He pushed Greg forward again and held his wrists behind his back, keeping him in place as he started fucking him harder, clearly chasing his own orgasm, leaving Greg wanting and moaning against the sheets, unable to touch himself or even get friction.

Sherrinford thrust hard one more time and held himself deep as he came. Greg could only groan as he was filled, cock aching for attention.

Smirking, Sherrinford pulled him back onto his lap again, still filling him. “Mycroft. Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use?”

Greg watched in wonder as Mycroft moved from the headboard, crawling on hands and knees until he could reach the pair of them and wrap his mouth around Greg’s cock. Greg cried out despite himself, never able to resist the sinful warmth of Mycroft’s mouth.

Sherrinford kept Greg’s wrists with one hand, with the other he reached around to rest on the back of Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft moaned and Greg was undone. His head dropped back to Sherrinford’s shoulder as he came hard, feeling Mycroft’s eagerness to taste and work him through the aftershocks.

Finally, Sherrinford pulled Mycroft’s head up and kissed him hungrily. Greg found he relished being squeezed between the two of them. Mycroft put his arms around Greg and pulled him away from Sherrinford.

Sherrinford chuckled. “Fine. Keep him. But know that I might want to borrow him sometime.”

“That is up to Gregory,” said Mycroft, holding him close.

“I suppose.” Sherrinford reached for his clothes. “Keep in touch, brother.”

Greg watched him dress and slip out. Mycroft held him a little closer. Greg smiled up at him and kissed him gently. “Don’t worry, not going anywhere. Sharing is fine, but I’ll always land in your arms.”

Mycroft kissed him back, holding him a little tighter. Greg knew where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at merindab.tumblr.com


End file.
